WiR: Pup Cakes :)
by the pixlexic sloth
Summary: (Recently edited :)) Totally excited, Vanellope can't wait to show off the coolest update to Sugar Rush: PupCakes! The Best Driving Companions Ever! But at the looks of the creature, Ralph's not so sure about the new little cavity canines being added to the game...
1. Burnt

**C** **hapter One: Burnt**

 **(Beginning A/Ns: In** _ **this**_ **story, I actually learn how to spell the Princess-turned-President's name finally lol My mind didn't even _catch_ I was spelling it wrong this whole time! Oh well. Everyone knew who I meant ;D Anywho, hope all enjoy the story...now with the kid's name spelled right! ;D)**

"Come on, Ralph! Move your molasses!" Vanellope chirped impatiently as she hastily made her way down the rainbow hill. Ralph rolled his eyes and smiled as he mossied down the path, meeting her at the bottom of it.

"Don't _worry,_ kid," he told her calmly as she tried to figure out the quickest way to her home. "We'll get there when we get there."

"Well, _ga-doi,_ " Vanellope spun around and countered to her large friend. "We'd just "get there" a lot _faster_ if you'd actually _move_ your wrecking butt for once!" She smirked devilishly at him. "Now, should we cut through Candy Cane Tree Forrest or take the trail through Diet Cola Mountain?" she asked, eyeing both her options to the left and right of her.

"How about Diet Cola Mountain?" Ralph suggested, brushing off the child's harmless teasing. "I haven't seen what's even left of that place since we blew it, Turbo and the other Cy-Bugs up."

"Nah..." Vanellope said after a moment of thinking. "It'll end up taking too long to make our way over there. And we need to get to the Candy Castle as soon as possible so I can show you the latest update to _Sugar Rush_!" She was practically seeping with excitement.

Rolling his eyes, Ralph couldn't help but smile, knowing Vanellope _always_ got overly excited over every little update her game experienced. She always squealed and cheered and danced around happily anytime an update took place for Sugar _Rush_ \- even if it was as simple as a slight expansion of Candy Cane Tree Forrest or an extra gigantic gumdrop being added.

And the wrecker knew that he was _always_ the first one outside the sugary game to learn of and see the update, since Vanellope _always_ dragged him to see it after the arcade would close. Ralph _always_ felt slightly honored and happy that he was her first choice to tell- except when the update of _Sugar Rush_ was that time Wynnchel and Duncan got new candy batons and needed someone to practice hitting on.

But the gentle giant could tell _this_ update to _Sugar Rush_ was getting Vanellope extra excited and bouncy. She hadn't stopped talking about how cool it is since she went to meet him at his game or as they had made their way through Game Central Station over to _Sugar_ _Rush_. Ralph had asked her to spill the beans and say what the update actually _was_ , but Vanellope refused to tell. It was"too cool of an update" to spoil by saying what it was and he "just needed to see it for himself."

 _This update must be pretty awesome for her to be this excited,_ he thought to himself with an ever-growing smile as he watched the candy themed child excitingly glitch to the entrance of the forest in her game.

Her mind made up, Vanellope turned and wave him over anxiously. "Come on, Admiral Underpants! We've got a _forest_ to make our way through!"

"Are you sure, kid?" Ralph asked her, cautiously eying the large amount of red and white trees behind her. "Don't you think it'd be better to just-"

"Aw, come on, Bulldozer, " she rolled her eyes dramatically. "Have ya really forgotten who you're _talkin'_ to? I'm the President of _Sugar Rush_ , remember?" She threw her thumbs up to point at herself and smirked. "I know this whole forest- no, this _game,_ in fact- like the back of my hands. I know how to get us in and out of this forest, quick and easy. "

Suspicious, Ralph eyed her with meaty hands on his hips. "Oh really, kid?"

"Absolutely, Major Body Odor! Trust me, I got this! It'll take us no time to make our way through here and to the castle!" She smiled that huge excited smiled of hers as she squealed happily at the thought.

Although he was doubtful, Ralph just silently followed her and rolled his eyes again down at her. He swore that's what he did half the time he was with this kid when she'd come up with her crazy plans. But if it meant he got to spend time with her, Ralph always felt it was worth it...

Until he found that 'no time' of trudging their way through the forest had become an over-an-hour ordeal of burning thighs and lungs for him as he and Vanellope wondered around the forest, getting lost a few too many times for comfort.

"I think we should go this way...wait, didn't we just past that tree?" Vanellope would wonder out loud to herself every few minutes as Ralph gasped for breaths behind her.

"I thought...you said... you knew how to get in and... out of the forest _quick and easy!"_ the panting wrecker growled at her.

"Oh, shut your pie hole, Wreck-It!" The little glitch hissed at him, sounding alarmingly like Calhoun. "I _do know_ how to get through here...I just need _you_ to stop sounding like you're gonna have a heart attack so I can think more clearly!" She paused for a moment before looking around her. "Now, did we go left or right last time?"

She continued to "lead" the way as Ralph trailed behind looking slightly miserable as he panting heavily. _Either I need a new best friend who gets less excited about stuff, they need to move the Candy Castle closer to the stupid entrance, or I need to work out more,_ he decided mentally as he started to feel little lightheaded.

Following the little glitch, who was getting more and more excited (and assured) with each step, Ralph whined finally: "Are we _there_ yet?!"

"Almost, Diaper Baby!" Vanellope chirped. She glitched up to the top of a high tree for a better view and gazed over to her castle, it's high, pointed tower clearly being seen over the field of trees. She pixilated quickly back down and made her way through the last bit of the forest, pushing back tree branches as Ralph trampled them behind her.

Thankfully, they reached the end of the minty forest right before Ralph felt like he was going to 'game over'. Both friends could see the castle and all its splendor now, which just made Vanellope that much more excited- and impatient with Ralph.

"Ooh! I wish I was big enough to carry _you_ around everywhere instead of it being the other way around," she mumbled to the wheezing wreckor in frustration as he stumbled along behind her.

 _This update had better be good, _the poor man couldn't help but think bitterly between painful, exhausted breaths.


	2. Recipe for Disaster

**Chapter Two** : **Recipe for Disaster**

As the two finally approached that grandiose gates, Ralph and Vanellope found that the Oreo guards were standing in their positions right before the gates, rock still. The cookie guards immediately bowed respectfully before the Princess-turned-President, stood down at her command and allowed assess for both her and Ralph.

The pair walked through the large, double doors into the amazing, long and narrow hallway. On each wall on either side of them, floor to ceiling tall portraits hung of a proper-looking Vanellope in her royal attire, all made entirely of candy as everything else was in the game.

At the end of the hallway, the two were lead to a massive opening: the living room of the larger-than-life palace, all decorated with candies and chocolates. A set of curved staircases were on each side of the room, both leading to a large flat balcony on the second floor.

Although he had been there many times before, Ralph couldn't help but still be filled with slight awe at the grand features of the mansion. He felt it was a lot for one little kid to be in control of- especially when said kid was about ready to _pee_ herself she was so excited.

"C'mon, Ralph!" Vanellope squeaked excitedly as she ran up the staircase on the right side of the room, which was closer to the entrance of her bedroom on the second floor. Ralph grudgingly followed suit, wondering where in the world this kid had the energy to run after trudging through that forest.

Once inside her room, Vanellope pushed aside her random toys and 'important papers' on the ground (really just some drawing the child had done, Ralph discovered later) so that her wrecking friend wouldn't accidentally trample them with his massive feet.

"So..." Ralph mumbled after a few moments after looking around in her room, "where's this 'amazing' new update, kid?"

Suddenly, random scratching-like sounds came from behind the door of the child's bathroom, along with what sounded like whining. At the noise, Vanellope smiled wickedly excitedly over in its' direction, looking like she could burst in excitement.

Completely perplexed, Ralph scratched his head towards the door. "What in the-" he began to inquire, but was silenced when Vanellope grabbed his hand and led him over to her bed, shushing him as she did.

"SH!" she hissed, trying in vain to push the large man's legs so he'd sit down. "Just be _quiet_ and _sit down!_ "

When a confused Ralph complied, she quickly glitched over to the bathroom door. "Wait here!" she instructed. "I'll be right back!" And with that, the candy kid slipped through the door, loudly shutting it once again behind her.

Ralph just shook his head with an eye roll, but a smile couldn't help but surface on his face seconds later. Vanellope was such a, er...crazy and interesting little kid- and that was putting it lightly.

When it was just him and the now quiet room, Ralph began to fill up the space of waiting by nonchalantly look around the room. It was then he noticed that Vanellope had recently 'redecorated' her massive master bedroom for the tenth time. This revision of the room now contained some handmade mint green and purple swirls, with loads of candies hung up everywhere- all the child's own personal touch.

It all was completely random, yet beautiful and almost magical at the same time, like something right out of any little girl's dream.

"You're _so_ adorable!" Ralph's thoughts were broken up suddenly at hearing Vanellope enthusiastically speak from behind the closed door. "People are going to _love_ you!"

Ralph couldn't help but smile fondly as he assumed she was talking to herself in the mirror again. _This kid was definitely the definition of random, _he thought softly with an eye roll.

"Ok, Meat Head!" Vanellope called out a few minutes later from behind the door. "We're ready to come out!"

That caused Ralph to pause. _"We're?"_ he thought curiously.

"But before we come out, you have to close your eyes!" Vanellope directed from behind the door.

Ralph rolled his eyes dramatically, happy the kid couldn't actually _see_ how annoyed he really was. "Really, kid?" he asked with a huff. "Just come out alread-"

" _RALPH_..." Vanellope countered angrily from behind the door. "I'm not coming out until your eyes are shut! And no peeking, either!"

Ralph sighed, then finally shrugged in defeat. There was no point in trying to argue with this kid; she'd _always_ win.

"Okay, okay, _fine_ ," he moaned after a moment, shutting his eyes. "They're closed."

He then heard what he believed to be Vanellope squealing happily, along with a weird, panting-like sound. The sound of the bathroom door opening and shutting filled his ears next, after which the strange heavy breathing seemed to get closer in range. Suddenly, it sounded like the source of the panting was now right in front of him.

"Ok," Vanellope finally said, her voice shaking slightly with eagerness. "Open 'em up!"

Ralph peeked out one eye, then quickly out the other. His jaw practically hit the ground in alarm at the sight of what the child was holding in her arms.

"TA DA!" Vaneollpe screeched, holding up her prize for her best friend to see.


	3. Bitter Sweet

**Chapter** **Three:** **Bitter Sweet**

There, in Vanellope's little hands, was some kind of animal of sorts. A wiggle, slightly insane looking animal.

" _Aah_!" Ralph yelped and started to scramble back on Vanellope's bed in surprise. "What in the world _is_ that thing?!"

Vanellope smirked happily. "It's a...PUPCAKE! The _Greatest_ Driving Canine Companion Ever!" she squealed loudly, sounding as much as she could like the announcer of her game.

She stuck the creature closer to Ralph's face for him to see and eagerly waited for Ralph to start screeching and squealing, as she herself had done at the discovery of the adorable update.

Instead, Ralph wordlessly and open-mouthed peered a little closer to examine the creature, keeping a safe distance from it as well. He quickly realized that it indeed _did_ resembled some kind of canine, looking like a very small dog of sorts.

Of course, as everything else was in the game, the animal was made out of random sugary treats. It had the body and head of a white, fluffy cupcake, decorated with random bits of sprinkles. An upside-down frilly and colorful liner near its midsection was almost hidden by a fluffy, wispy cotton candy tail that wagged back and forth lightly. Its' short, stubby legs and ears were made of fondant, all matching its' body in color. Huge, slightly crossed candy eyes were bugged out in the middle of its' face, just above a tiny, upside-down cherry nose that finished off the end of it. A bright pink fruit roll-up tongue crookedly hung out at the side of its mouth as it panted happily.

Sure, it _was_ adorable, but...

"Where in the world did this _come_ from, kid?" Ralph asked her cautiously, hoping that, although it obviously belonged in the candy game, she didn't just find the pup roaming around Game Central Station. It could be from no telling where with no telling how many...problems. For her own safety, he silently wished Vanellope would stop holding the animal and put it down on the ground for a moment.

Vanellope just looked at him the way she often did whenever he did or said something incredibly stupid.

"This is the update I've been dying to show you, Ralph! _G_ _a-doi!_ " She said as if it were obvious. "ALL the racers in _Sugar_ _Rush_ have one now- and _this_ one is mine!"

Ralph's eyes widened expressively as she cuddled the pup closer to her.

"Isn't she just _amazing_?!" the child cooed as the pup just wagged its' tail slightly faster. "I named her Sprinkles!" Vanellope up at Ralph gleefully, twisting her hips slightly as the pup hung loosely in her arms.

After allowing herself to snuggle to the pup closer to her as Ralph sat in silence, the PupCakes' owner shoved Sprinkles in Ralph's face, causing him to straighten up again.

Ralph had honestly never been real fond of...dogs. Or crazy, dog-ish creatures, for that matter.

"What purpose does _this_ update even serve the game, though, kid?" he blurred out accidentally what he had been thinking.

As expected, Vanellope glared at him for disrespecting her little pooch.

"Uh, just to be an amazing, little driving partner is all," she glared out sarcastically as she stroked Sprinkles' head gently.

Suddenly, the child brightened. "Oh! I even have a matching _sweater for her!_ AND little goggles! Let me go grab 'em real quick!" Elated, Vanellope quickly dumped the pupcake down in Ralph's arms, much to his surprise and horror.

Instead of cuddling it the way Vanellope had done, Ralph held out the puppy out in arms' length, glaring at it in disgust and uncertainty.

It was holding the creature -this _pupcake-_ when Ralph first noticed that the creature seemed extremely clueless and ditzy in regards to her surroundings. Its' pointed ears were at different angles, giving off a lackadaisical disposition somewhere mixed in between as its' tongue continued to hang out its' mouth.

"Uh...Vanellope, are you sure, um, that it's uh, _safe,_ if you know what I mean?" Ralph asked Vanellope with a look of cautiousness coupled with uncertainty as she glitched around.

The child paused in trying to find what she was looking for to turn around and gave Ralph a dirty look.

"Sprinkle's not an _it,_ Ralph!" the child growled defensively. "She's the most amazing, most awesomeness, _greatest_ update known to gaming! Of course she's safe!"

As she went back to rooting around in one of her dresser drawers, Vanellope found herself smirking. "..Or are you _scared_ of a harmless little pupcake?" she asked pointedly.

In annoyance, Ralph narrowed his eyes at her. " _Of course_ I'm not scared of this mutt! I just want to make sure you're safe around it- _her_."

He turned to eye the pup in his arms again as it panted lazily and seemed to go limp in his arms. "What I'm asking Vanellope is... is she, uh, well... _all there_?"

Vanellope eyed him angrily as she approached him and her dog again, this time holding a mini sweater and two pairs of goggles, one pair big, the other small.

"Are you asking me if my dog is _crazy,_ Stink Brain?" she asked directly with an irritated growl.

"Well, yeah," Ralph asked her obviously, relieved when she took the animal from him to put its' sweater and goggles on. "No offense, but she looks a little _nuts_ , if you know what I mean."

Vanellope smirked up at him in response.

"Well, she _was_ made to have random bits of wal _nuts_ on her." The child giggled as she slipped the little mint green hoodie over the puppy. "Plus, she _is_ my dog, Ralphie. So _of course_ she's going to be a bit nutty! She's gotta be to be _my_ driving companion!"

Ralph sat in unsure silence as he watched Vanellope merrily adjusted the little mint green sweater on her dog, twisting it a little to make it a little more comfortable for the pup. Sprinkles, all the while, was just as chill as could be. The animal even noticeably seemed to smile a bit at playing 'dress up' with her owner as Vanellope placed to tiny goggles her head.

Sliding them down over her tiny puppy eyes, Vanellope then placed the bigger goggles on her own head.

"See how cute we look?!" Vanellope squealed, tucking Sprinkles gently under her arm.

As he eyed the two, Ralph couldn't deny it- the candy girl and puppy _were_ absolutely the most adorable duo ever, with sweaters that matched each other dead on and goggles that were both still a little too big for their petite faces and huge eyes.

Both child and dog were clearly ready for racing- and whatever crazy adventure came from it.

Rolling his eyes once more, Ralph smiled beside himself. "Yes, you two _are_ cute together," he admitted after a moment.

"Ooh! I can't _wait_ until the players see her!" Vanellope smiled widely, a look of pure excitement in her hazel eyes. "They're going to _love_ her!" The child smirked up at the wrecker, then held her puppy up to rub noses with it.

"C'mon, Ralph!" Vanellope called as she suddenly ran over to her bedroom door, her puppy clutched under her arm again. "Let's go racin' and see how much Sprinkles loves it!"

The elated child couldn't help glitched excitedly and slightly involuntarily around as she bounced in place on her heels. But such fidgeting that didn't seem to bother Sprinkles at all. She was still relaxed and, despite being clearly a little ditzy, the pup was obviously happy- as happy as her owner. In fact, the puppy began more alert than previously, wagged her cotton candy tail with slight excitement at hearing the word 'racing'.

It was clear the child and animal had racing in their code- making them the _perfect_ companions now in Ralph's opinion.

He smiled fondly at them as he stood up, now with a calm shrug coming over him. "Okay, okay. Let's get going, you two."

He followed his best friend and her matching animal out the door and out onto the balcony.

"I'm glad you like the update to Sugar _Rush_ so much, kid. She _is_ pretty cool...even if she appears to be not 'all done in the middle'," he chuckled as he scratched the puppy's soft head.

He decided could get used to the relaxed puppy, the giant guessed.

Pausing in mid-step, Vanellope gulped. "Well... _actually_ I'm pretty sure she's _not_ done in the middle," she admitted with a little chuckle after a moment. "She was being made in the Candy Factory when it shut down unexpectedly, so I'm pretty sure she _wasn't_ cooked all the way through," she explained with an overdramatic eye roll.

"Plus," the child added after a moment before she continued to walk over to the staircase, "when I found Sprinkles, she was foaming _extra_ whipped cream all around her mouth. Which was kinda weird." Shrugging, Vanellope descended down the staircase casually, the pupcake still waving its tail happily.

At his kid's words, Ralph's eyes immediately widened as he dashed after them frantically. "Wait, she was foaming WHAT out of her mouth?!"

~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~

( **End A/N: Ahh...I've had this story in my head forever now- and I'm happy it's finally out lol X) :) Hope all enjoyed reading! :)) **


End file.
